


Marble Statues

by roseyk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Husbands, Love Letters, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyk/pseuds/roseyk
Summary: Dan had decided to write Phil a letter.(I'm not good at summaries I promise it's not as bad as it sounds)





	Marble Statues

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short thing I wrote to practice imagery. :) Thank you for reading.

Dan found that there were certain days he would wake up to the sunlight streaming in through his window in broken rays, eyes slipping open with ease accompanied by a warm feeling of content wrapped around his brain and swirling his thoughts. He considered these days his happiest.

He nearly always woke up next to Phil, but on days like this he’d learned to appreciate it more. He’d take mental note of the feeling of their legs intertwined, Phil’s steady breathing and long, defined arms wrapped around his torso just tight enough to trap him in bed with the older boy. He’d press a soft kiss to the top of Phil’s head and run soft hands through messy hair.

It was hard for him to put into words how much he truly loved his partner, but sometimes the words would invade his mind and he could hardly bare to keep them in. He felt the boy beside him stir, and he couldn’t help but smile a smile that held the light of a thousand suns, deep dimples etching into his rosy face. “Good morning, darling,”

Dan had always liked the way his tongue curled around the nickname, but that was merely a plus to being able to watch the way Phil’s eyes crinkled at the corners when an often bashful smile adorned his face. “Good morning.”

Dan took a second to think back to what last night’s memories held. Soft words of love and adoration whispered between passionate kisses were lit by the glow the moon held, hands against skin and bodies pressed against one another. Dan remembers a few tears trailing down his flustered cheeks, but he knows they were there for good reasons and good reasons only. 

He loved Phil more than words could describe, but he often found it made his heart swell to make an attempt at articulating it. “You’re so breathtaking,” Blue eyes that held the sky within them met warm brown ones. “God, how did I get so lucky?” Dan was grinning again. 

 

-

 

A few hours later and Dan was sat in his office, mindlessly tapping his pencil as words ran marathons throughout his busy brain. He had decided he wanted to write Phil a letter.

He wasn’t quite sure why, but he knew that his heart was bursting and he had to let some of the adoration trickle onto paper in the form of words sketched in graphite. 

 

_ To Phil. _

_ I love you more than you love dogs. I’m not even quite sure how that’s possible, but all I know is that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re a marble statue adorned with flecks of gold, made with gentle hands and an abundance of care and consideration. The corners of your mouth always curve up gracefully as you smile, and it’s one of the most breathtaking views I think I’ve ever come across. The curve from your nose down to your lips is smooth but somehow simultaneously angular, and the sharp edge of your jawline as it leads into your ear is placed in a perfectly calculated bend. You’re the first person I’ve ever truly loved, and it’s the best feeling in the world. To know that I get to wake up in the warmth of the embodiment of joy is the best part of my day until we fall asleep intertwined, breaths synchronising in a swirl of heat. You taught me that it’s okay to be unsure, and you were the only thing keeping me afloat when I wanted so badly to stop swimming. I’m so incredibly thankful for the late nights we spent together, my mind running a million miles an hour as I tried taking on a law degree I knew I didn’t want. You were always there to hold me close and tell me that it’s all going to fall into place soon, your hands messing about in my hair as you knew it made me melt. You were there during the hardest years of my life, even as I tried to push you away in fear of being called the nasty words I had been beaten down with throughout my elementary years. You always understood that I didn’t mean the cold things I often said, that I did love you even if I was being stubborn. You were there to make me a cup of tea as I moped around in a creative slump, beating myself up for lack of better reason. I never understood how just a smile from you could spark a feeling of pure warmth within me, but I was always grateful that you stuck around. Thank you for being you, Phil. I don’t know what I would have ever done without you. _

 

_ So much love, _

_ Dan. ♡ _


End file.
